The present invention relates to a method of enhancing the well-being of a living creature, particularly by bombarding a target area on the skin or hide of a living creature with particles originating from a laser light source. The invention is also directed to a laser suitable for use in the method.
It is known to effect the processing of various materials with laser light sources employed for peaceful purposes. It is thus possible, by way of example, to drill very fine and exact holes into the most widely varied materials. In addition, it is possible to utilize laser light sources for spot welding. Such laser light sources must possess a comparatively high power output in order to effect the requisite heating of the material in question.
Furthermore, it is also known to enhance the well-being of human beings or animals with the aid of low-capacity lasers. For this purpose a plurality of individual lasers arranged side-by-side and having a low capacity are employed. This array of laser light sources is brought into the immediate vicinity of the target area. There the effect of the laser radiation engenders a pleasant sensation of warmth or heat. It is alleged that, more particularly horses, by way of example during the regeneration phase subsequent to an injury having been suffered--can be brought back more quickly to top performance by repeated daily applications of such laser radiation. In this known method for stepping up the performance it is of advantage for the laser light source to be brought into relatively close contact with the target area. Measures of this type often upset the well-being of some creatures, particularly relatively highly-strung, top-performance horses, so that the reverse of the desired effect occurs.